


Warm All Over

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coat Drive, Dean Winchester Is A Father, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy, Homophobic John Winchester, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mention of Abusive Fathers, Precocious Child, Reverend Castiel, Successful Dean Winchester, Well Adjusted Dean Winchester, generosity, mention of bad parenting, thoughtfulness, toy drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: The church runs a coat and toy drive every year, and Castiel is always happy to give his time to help those less fortunate. When a generous benefactor with a haunted past steps up to join in the efforts he is eager for the help. The man is kind, thoughtful, and genuine in his offer to help in whatever capacity he might be needed. It leaves the reverend with a full heart and a date with the handsome brother of one of the church parishioners. This Christmas might just prove to be more interesting than the ones previously.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Warm All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I suck at these summaries! Ugh, I just hope you like the story!

**Dec 7th:**

**_Warm All Over~_ **

“Here you go,” Castiel crouched down in front of Amy Price and helped her get her arms into the sleeves of the coat. “Well look at that, it fits you just right.”

“It’s big,” She wiggled the ends of the sleeves which dangled past her hands. “I can’t see my fingers!”

“That’s a good thing though,” He zipped the coat up and then located her hands inside each sleeve. Once he had them out from the ends she wiggled her fingers. He gave her a brand new pair of pastel, rainbow mittens that matched the pink coat perfectly, then tugged the matching hat down over her head. As a last touch, he added the scarf to the set, looping it around her neck. When she smiled at him he could see her two front teeth were missing. “How does that feel? Are you toasty warm now?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed. 

“Thank you, Reverend Novak,” Amy’s mother told him. “This means so much to us.”

“Everyone deserves to be warm for winter,” He stifled a grunt as he stood up straight and arched his back to pop it. “I’m just glad we had something with enough room for her so it will last her. Remember, if you need help with resources please don’t hesitate to come back. I’ll do everything in my power to put you in touch with whoever you need to get _whatever_ you need.”

“I know,” She smiled at her little girl who was skipping around in a circle and singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. She kept stumbling over the names of the reindeer and starting the whole song over again. “I appreciate everything you went through to find her a coat.”

“This winter is supposed to be a bad one, no one should be without the necessary layers. What about your coat?” He eyeballed the threadbare jacket she was wearing.

“I have one, I just haven’t started wearing it yet.” She replied.

“Alright, but if you need help, please just ask.” He touched her arm lightly as he excused himself and went to check on another family who was trying a coat on their baby. There were volunteers helping everyone so all he had to do was monitor to make sure the coat give away continued going smoothly and that any new people that arrived were helped as quickly as possible. Even as those in need were receiving warm coats and accessories others were putting out cookies and warm drinks. A hot cup of coffee was pressed into his hand and he murmured a thank you as he sorted through a pile of hats in hopes of finding scarves and gloves to match them. He’d put together eleven that went well enough together to look like they could pass for sets when he heard the sound of deep laughter off to his right. He paused in folding a scarf to see to whom such a voice belonged. A little girl with long, strawberry blonde hair bounced up to him before he could spot the man and waved at him. Her iridescent, pink coat and the white hat, scarf, and gloves she wore with it looked brand new.

“Hello,” He smiled warmly at her. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Emma,” She put her hands on the table and pushed up on the tips of her toes to see what he was doing. “That’s pretty.”

He looked at the purple scarf he’d found in the pile. It had silver threads in it that made it almost sparkle. There hadn’t been a hat or gloves that matched exactly, but he found a white hat with a purple crown embroidered on the front in almost the same shade as the scarf. There were white gloves with the same purple crown and though he was not an expert, he thought the scarf went well enough with them.

“Do you think they look nice together?” He figured getting the opinion of someone that would wear this kind of set might be a good idea. She smiled and nodded. All four teeth in front were missing and it made her smile even more endearing. He found himself easily smiling back.

“Uh huh, it’s real pretty. You’re gonna give it to a little girl?”

He ran his thumb over the soft yarn of the hat. “Well, any child that needs it can have it.”

“Cause sometimes boys like purple crowns.” She nodded with the wisdom that only the very young possessed, before adults corrupted their view of the world.

“That’s right, sometimes boys _do_ like purple crowns. There are no colors that are just for boys or just for girls.” 

“I like red,” She leaned her arms on the table and folded one hand over the other. “My daddy likes pink.”

“Is that his favorite color?” He asked. It was hard not to smile at her seriousness. 

“Uh huh.”

“Is red your favorite?”

“Nope,” She shook her head. “My favorite color is blue. What’s your favorite color?”

“Well,” He thought for a second. “There are so many nice ones that it’s hard to pick. I like green though, it reminds me of the springtime, when the plants are just beginning to push up through the dirt, or sometimes through the last of the snow. When I see them it makes me happy.”

“Me too!” She exclaimed. “I have a daffydil, they’re my favorite!”

He chuckled, her enthusiasm so endearing. “I like those too.”

“Are they _your_ favorite?” She asked.

“No, but you know what? In the spring, when the lilac bushes get their flowers, those are my favorite. Everywhere I walk I can smell them.”

“And they make you happy?” She was definitely wise for her young age. He smiled wider and nodded.

“Exactly.”

“Are you a priest?” She pulled a glove off and pointed at his collar.

“No, I’m not. I am a minister.” He was trying to think of how best to explain to her what the difference was when one of the volunteers came over.

“Emma, are you talking to Reverend Novak?” Eileen slid the girl’s hat off and smoothed her hair down.

“Uh huh,” She nodded. “He likes flowers and his favorite color is green.”

Eileen smiled as she took the little girl’s gloves off and helped her out of her coat. “I bet if you ask him nicely the reverend will show you Ned the Head, that’s his favorite of all.”

“Ned...the Head?” Emma turned away from Eileen to look up at him. “What’s _that_?”

“Why, it’s exactly what Eileen said it is,” He was tickled by this entire conversation. “It’s my favorite plant of all.”

“Can I see? I want to see Ned the Head!” She exclaimed. “Pretty please?”

“Well, ok,” He motioned for someone to come and finish sorting through the box of accessories. “Why don’t you both follow me.”

“Dean, I have Emma, we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Eileen called out to a man across the room. She got a nod in return. Taking Emma’s hand they followed him up to the first floor to his office. He unlocked the door and reached inside to turn the light on.

“This is Ned the Head,” He took down a planter from the windowsill so she could get a good look at it. She squealed with delight and ran over to get a better look.

“He has purple flowers in his head!”

“He does,” He sat down behind his desk and set the pot down so she was at eye level with it. “This is an African violet. Both the plant and Ned were gifts to me a few Christmases back.”

“He has a silly face,” She giggled. “I like Ned the Head.”

He loved showing the planter to little kids. They were always curious when they heard about Ned the Head, and he felt it made him seem more personable. Kids found a minister with a silly ceramic head full of flowers on his desk a lot easier to talk to than one who had nothing whimsical or relatable for them to interact with. He took a moment to explain where the plant came from, and let her touch the velvety soft leaves. She was disappointed that the flowers didn’t smell but she still thought they were pretty.

“I know you don’t have children yet, so who is Emma to you?” He asked as they headed back downstairs. Emma had gone ahead of them, skipping and singing happily.

“Emma is my niece,” She explained. “Sam’s brother, Dean is her father.”

“Right, I remember Sam mentioning that he had a brother. Was that who you spoke to before? Telling him you were coming with me?”

She nodded and reached out to pull the basement door open for Emma. “Yes. Sam talked him into bringing some donated items. Dean runs a food drive each year, and he does a toy and coat drive too. He’ll take the items he collects to various local pantries and churches. Sam asked him to bring them here this year.”

“Oh, how wonderful! I must thank him. Will you introduce us?” He asked. 

“Of course.” 

Emma had run off and was following her uncle, so Eileen led Castiel straight to her brother in law.

“Dean,” She touched the man’s arm. He’d been going through a box of toys with some other people but he stopped to give her his attention. “I want you to meet Reverend Castiel Novak. He’s the head of the church. Castiel, this is my brother in law, Dean Winchester.”

“Eileen told me all the good you do for the community, and that you chose to help us here this year. I wanted to say thank you. We put coats on at least two hundred people every winter, and most of those are children. You’re helping so many people. I wanted you to know how deeply we all appreciate your generosity.” Castiel offered his hand and Dean smiled as he shook it.

“I just like helping. As long as I’m able to do it, I will. Eileen has said nothing but good things about you and about your church, and now that Sam has become involved he has said much the same. I run a drive all year long for clothes and coats, and I give it all away to those in need. People know they can come to me if they’re cold or hungry. I buy a thousand pairs of socks every year, and I give a pair away to whoever comes in needing some. Sometimes I run out, so I just get more. Most I’ll give away in the winter.” Dean explained. Castiel stared at him in awe. 

“What do you do for a living? How are you able to run drives like this on your own?”

“I own Winchester Auto. I have nine shops here in Kansas and six more spread through southern Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky.”

Castiel knew the name immediately because that was where he got his own car worked on. He remembered seeing flyers on the doors asking for coat donations, and every winter there was a big, gift wrapped box just inside the doors to be used as a toy drop. Though he knew Sam and Eileen’s last name was Winchester he’d never put two and two together. He never saw them right before or after a car appointment, so it had never even crossed his mind.

“Your people work on my car. Thanks to your responsible, ethical businessmanship I’ve been able to keep my car running for nearly twenty years now. I appreciate the quality work your employees do.”

Dean’s smile widened and he nodded graciously. “Thanks, that means a lot. I expect honesty and good work from the people I hire.”

“So you do these drives at all of your shops?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. I take a portion of our sales during the month of December and I donate that as well. Speaking of,” Dean reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out an envelope. “I’m hoping this can help with your food drive, and with the shelter I heard you run.”

“Thank you so much,” Castiel accepted the envelope. “I got the idea to turn a property I inherited into a shelter a few years ago. My brothers helped me to fix all the plumbing and any other issues we found. It took a lot of donations but we got everything fixed up and we put in beds and a commons room where people can gather. There’s a kitchen as well. As long as people arrive by six and there are beds still available, they can get one for the night. Donations now go into keeping the utilities on and maintaining things. We had a washer break earlier this month and it was more than we’d expected to replace.”

“They’re industrial washers,” Eileen explained. “But there are individual ones too for people to use for their clothes. A lot goes into making sure it remains pest free and clean. It has to stay up to code.”

“I really hope that helps then,” Dean gestured towards the check he’d given. “It should cover a few months of utilities.”

“If you’ll come with me I’ll get you a receipt for your donation.” Castiel motioned towards the door.

“Ok.” Dean handed the Iron Man doll he’d been holding to the woman next to him and started following Castiel.

“Daddy!” Emma bounced over to him and took his hand. He grimaced when he realized it was sticky.

“What’s on your hands?” He asked as he watched her stuff the last of something with whipped cream in her mouth.

“It’s a donut!” She said around a mouthful of the pastry.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” He wiped at her chin with a napkin he pulled from his pocket but it wasn’t doing much.

“I have wipes in my desk drawer, they’re for hands and faces.” Castiel told him.

“Are you going to Mr. Reverend Novak’s office?” Emma asked once she’d swallowed the last of her food. You can see Ned the Head!”

“I’m sorry?” Dean laughed. “Ned the _what_?”

“You’ll see.” Castiel grinned as he led Dean up to his office. Emma was talking a mile a minute about plants and spring and the color green. It was making her father dizzy. He was still trying to make heads or tails of what she was talking about when they reached the office. Castiel unlocked the door and reached inside to turn the light on.

“See? That’s Ned the Head!” Emma pulled away from him and ran over to the desk where the planter was still sitting.

“Oh, wow, so _that’s_ Ned, huh,” Dean laughed. “It’s creative. Did someone make that?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied as he sat down behind his desk. After passing the wipes to Dean so he could clean Emma’s hands and face, he took out his reading glasses and his receipt book. Dean sat down across from him. “It was a present a few Christmases back and somewhere along the way he earned the name “Ned the Head”. Kids love him.”

“Is that an African violet?”

“It’s from Africa!” Emma exclaimed. Her father chuckled fondly.

“Yes it is. It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh,” She had moved on from the planter and was looking around the room at the different decorations and pictures.

“How old is she?” Castiel asked as he opened the envelope. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of the check. This would definitely cover the cost of utilities for several months!

“She just turned six.” Dean replied.

“Is she your only one? I believe Sam mentioned two nieces.”

“I only have one, but Eileen’s brother has a daughter too.”

“Ah,” Castiel said as he wrote out the receipt. “They speak fondly of you, though I hadn’t known you owned the auto shops.”

“I don’t like bragging and they know that. I just like doing what I can to help, as quietly as I can do it. I brought everything from the local shops to your church but I donated elsewhere for those not in this area.”

“Of course, that makes sense,” Castiel slid his glasses off when he was finished and began tearing the receipt carefully out. “What made you choose this church? Was it because of Sam and Eileen? They’re fairly new to our congregation but we welcomed them with open arms. They’re wonderful people.”

“Partially, but also partially because I know that the shelter you run is for LGBT people. I know you give them a safe place to lay their heads, but you also provide them with resources to get whatever help they may need, so they aren’t left out on the streets. I was where they were once, and it was a kind minister of a local church that helped me and got me off the streets.” Dean watched his daughter quietly for a moment. That time in his life had been dark, but he’d been shown kindness when he thought he didn’t deserve it.

“Oh? I had no idea,” Castiel handed him the receipt. “I’m glad that you had someone to support you. Was Sam not supportive?”

“Sam is my younger brother. When my father found out that I was bi he threw me out. I was fifteen, I was terrified, and he wouldn’t let me back in the house. My mom died when I was four so I had no one in state. My dad’s best friend lived here, but we were in Kansas. I was desperate to try and get to him because I knew he’d help me, but I didn’t have his number so I couldn’t call him and ask him to come and get me. I was never one to ask for help so I just dropped out of school, started panhandling, sleeping under a bridge where other homeless people were staying, but every dollar I saved up, I had to spend just to eat. It was a lose-lose situation, and I was drowning. Let’s just say my life spiraled, I ended up in the hospital after some things happened, but about a year after I was kicked out I went to a church soup kitchen at Christmas. Reverend Harvelle took one look at me and just knew I’d been through a lot. He took me home, got me set up with a room, clean clothes, a shower, and then he and his wife Ellen, they sat me down and we talked. Man, we talked for days.

“They reached out to my father first, of course, they wanted to be sure that I’d really been kicked out, not that I’d run away. Less than a minute on the phone with my father and Reverend Harvelle was furious. He hung up on my father and then went about searching for Bobby. He found him pretty quick and called him. Two days later Bobby drove down, went after my dad, got into a huge fight with him, and got him arrested for child abandonment. He happened to have a really good lawyer because he had a business and money. My dad did not. Dad was stripped of his parental rights when it came out that he had been abusive, was an alcoholic, and then had kicked me out. Bobby and his wife, Karen applied for temporary custody of me and my brother. The courts granted them permanent custody and that’s where we stayed. Karen got me back in school and I had to make up a grade, but I still graduated. They paid my way through college, I got licensed, and Bobby gave me a loan for my first shop.”

“And that’s where you started,” Castiel smiled. “That’s quite a remarkable start. I went through something similar, but I had my older sister to help me. She took me in when I was seventeen, after my parents threw me out. My father is a pastor, if you can believe it. He eventually realized he’d made a mistake but I never went home. I finished school from where I lived with my sister and then I went off to college. I came to work here and now, I’m the head pastor. I have a decent relationship with my parents. They’re not the best, but they came around.”

“I never resolved things with my father. When I was twenty-eight, he died. He never met my daughter, never got to know the adult me that thrived without him, and it took time to realize that was his fault, not mine. I have led a full life, I have an amazing little girl, and I have a successful business. I try to do for others what he couldn’t do for me. I want to be a better person, and I’m constantly striving to do that.” 

“It’s all we can do,” Castiel said. He smiled when Emma started singing Frosty the Snowman.

“She’s been singing with her class,” Dean explained. “It’s a work in progress.”

“She’s a beautiful little girl, and very wise for someone so young. You’re raising her very well.”

Dean smiled as Emma climbed up into his lap and leaned back against his chest.

“Can I have another baby donut?” 

“Baby donut?” He laughed.

“Someone brought donut holes.” Castiel explained.

“Ah,” Dean nodded in understanding. “How many have you already had?”

“One,” She replied. “Uncle Sam said I could only have another one if I asked you. I’m hungry.”

“Donuts are a treat, they’re not what you eat when you’re hungry. I’m sure Uncle Sam told you that already. We’ll go get dinner when we leave. For now though we’re going to help. Remember we’re going to give people the coats and other stuff we brought?”

“We have what we call a toy share. If we get enough toys we’ll let each child choose two. There’s usually enough,” Castiel told him. “So the toys you’ve brought will be added to that. Whatever is left over will be brought to local shelters, besides the one we host, until every child has something.”

“I like that,” Dean smiled as he smoothed down his daughter’s hair. “I’d like to be a part of that, if that’s ok. I’ll volunteer my time to help bring things.”

“You may regret offering,” Castiel joked. “But seriously, we could use the help. Everyone here today is a volunteer and they all have their own lives. I have two that have volunteered to help but more hands are always appreciated.”

“You tell me the date and give me a time. I’ll be there.” Dean promised.

“Can I help?” Emma asked.

“Of course,” Castiel replied. “If your fathers says it’s ok, I’m sure the other children would love it if you handed out presents to them.”

“It’s fine by me.” Dean kissed the top of her head. 

“Knock, knock,” Eileen knocked on the doorframe and poked her head in. “Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Castiel waved her in. “We were just discussing the toy share.”

“You’re going to help?” She asked her brother in law. He nodded. “Wonderful. Sam volunteered. It’s Christmas Eve. I’m going to be cooking so everything will be ready when you guys are finished.”

“Sounds good.” Dean told her.

“Ok, so, Abigail is heading out, she has work tonight, and we just got another group in from the shelter on Broadcast Road. There are quite a few little ones in need of warm things.” Eileen directed her words to Castiel.

“I wanna help!” Emma shot off her father’s lap and grabbed her aunt’s hand. 

“Alright then, I guess I have a volunteer.” Eileen laughed as she led Emma out of the room.

“Would your husband or wife be interested in volunteering as well?” Castiel asked as he stood up. 

“I’m not married. It’s just myself and Em.” Dean didn’t elaborate on that, but it wasn’t anyone else’s business and Castiel wasn’t going to pry. As Dean stood up the reverend moved Ned the Head back to the window where he usually sat.

“You’ll be spending Christmas with Sam and Eileen? That’s wonderful news. Have you put up a tree?” He asked as they left the office and slowly started making their way down to the basement.

“Em and I put our tree up the day after Thanksgiving and last week she went over to their house to help them get their tree up. What about you? Do you live in a rectory here or something?” Dean asked.

“I have a house two blocks from here. I put my tree up about two weeks ago. It’s nothing huge, it’s just for me, but it was a gift from my brother who passed away so it holds a lot of meaning. I love seeing it lit.”

“Will you be spending Christmas with your family?” Dean held the door open for him when they reached the basement.

“I will be, yes. We gather at our parents’ house and celebrate together. I’m a great uncle this year and I’m really looking forward to seeing the baby. His name is Kayden.” 

“No spouse? No kids of your own?” Dean asked. He smiled softly and shook his head.

“No, not yet. I haven’t found the man I’m meant to be with.”

“I like the way you phrase that,” Dean smiled. “It gives me hope. I realized about ten years ago that I’m not bi, I’m gay, but I’ve not had much luck in the dating department. Mostly I focus on family and work.”

“You sound like me,” Castiel chuckled. 

“Dean is single, you should ask him out.” Sam said as he walked past them. Dean shot his brother a dirty look but Sam ignored him.

“I see your brother is about as subtle as a hammer,” Castiel joked. “Much like my brother, Gabriel. Actually, my sister Naomi isn’t any better.”

“Well, if you’re free one night, I’d love to take you to dinner,” Dean told him. “I can get them to keep Em for the night. Just for that I might have to give her a whole box of donuts before I drop her off.”

“Don’t do that,” Castiel laughed. “They might never watch her for you again. I’d love to have dinner with you. “Are you available Monday evening?”

“I can make Monday work,” Dean said. “You’ll have to give me your number and address.”

They shared that information before setting to work putting warm coats, socks, and other items on the families that had arrived. There was much to do before Christmas arrived, and a lot of people to help. Winter was around the corner, but maybe...so was love. Only time would tell.


End file.
